Big Sisses, Little Bro
by Batdude365
Summary: One night, Lincoln is visited by 10 women who are both familiar and unfamiliar. (One-shot; LincolnXAdult Loud Sisters; Contains rape)


[The episode starts off in Lincoln's bedroom during the night. Said boy is about to go to bed after the long day he's had.]

 **Lincoln:** [yawns] Time to finally hit the hay. [hops onto his bed and pulls the blanket over him]

[However, just as he was about to sleep, a green vortex appears in front of his door.]

 **Lincoln:** Why does something weird always happen every time I go to bed?!

[10 tall, curvaceous figures tumble out of said portal. Upon closer inspection, LIncoln notices how much they uncannily resemble his siblings, and how they look like they're all the same age.]

 **AU Lily:** Is this the right place, Lis?

 **AU Lisa:** Looks like it. And looks like we may have finally come across an alternate version of our brother that isn't overly aggressive and crass or overly spineless and melodramatic.

 **Lincoln:** Who are you people, what are you doing here, and what the heck are you talking about?

 **AU Lisa:** Let me explain everything. You see, we are your sisters from another reality, where all of us are 20 years of age. And we've been around the multiverse "studying" the multiple versions of you throughout it each day.

 **Lincoln:** I don't think I wanna know what _kind_ of studying you mean. [pushes all of them towards the portal] And, I would really appreciate it if you all can just mosey on back to your home dimension, or whatever it is. I just want some sleep.

 **AU Lola:** [grabs Lisa's remote and closes the portal with its button] Not so fast, little bro. _We're_ not gonna leave until we get what we've came here for.

 **Lincoln:** And what would that be?

[All 10 AU sisters surround LIncoln and start taking hold of his groin.]

 **AU Lily:** Should be clear now, _lil' bro_.

[All of them proceed to rip Lincoln's clothes off, tossing them all wayward in the room, leaving him completely bare. Next, all 10 AU sisters take all of their clothes off at the blink of an eye.]

 **AU Luna:** Now, we're _all_ gonna rock your world, Linc.

[Before the guy could say anything, AU Leni locks lips firmly with LIncoln, exploring and tasting the innards of his mouth with her tongue. Lincoln practically had his eyes starting to roll in the back of his head, in awe of AU Leni's taste. At that point, he was now completely OK with what the 10 wanted.]

 **AU Leni:** [breaks away] How was that?

 **Lincoln:** [gasps, then passes out]

[The AU sisters look down at an incapacitated Lincoln with a mix of lustful and predatory expressions whilst licking their lips.]

 **AU Lynn:** I can't wait any longer for another LIncoln log. Let's get it on now!

[The AU sisters pile onto Linc, resulting in a montage of them raping LIncoln all throughout the night. During this, LIncoln eventually wakes up and sees them doing him against his will.]

 **Lincoln:** Wait! Stop it! Please!

 **AU Sisters:** [stop for a moment; consider Linc's request] Hmm... Not a chance!

 **AU Lynn:** [threateningly] Besides, I _can_ break every bone in your body if you don't want to reconsider. [cracks her knuckles] And I _mean every bone_.

[Not wanting to piss off AU Lynn, Linc sniffles in fear and reluctantly lets the AUS's continue to have their way with him. Cut to an hour and a half later, when the AUS's are sitting in front of Linc with their legs spread wide. Linc, on the other hand, is in a fetal position with blood shot eyes, away from them.]

 **AU Lily:** Now, it's your choice on who you want to do now, Linc. Go ahead and pick any one of us.

 **AU Lynn:** [crawls over to him; turns him around and grips his shoulders] But, you're still gonna do us all anyways. Otherwise... [lifts her fist towards his face with a mischievous grin] Got it?

[Lincoln chokes back some sobs as he walks forwards on his knees to AU Leni and lays onto her soft, warm body.]

 **AU Leni:** That's a good boy...

[Linc then reaches one arm behind her back and his other hand paws at her large breasts. All the while, he was blindly thrusting his hips, rubbing his erection along AU Leni's taut stomach.]

 **AU Leni:** [grabs Linc's member and guides it downwards] OK, Linky. You can thrust now.

[As if on command, he thrusted once, and froze for several seconds as his muscles pulsed. Then, he rapidly starts thrusting into AU Leni's pussy. As he does this, she locks her legs around LIncoln.]

 **AU Leni:** [as Linc is thrusting] That's it, Linky! Oh, baby! Oh, baby! Keep going! Harder! Faster!

[10 minutes later, LIncoln is starting to pant heavily.]

 **Lincoln:** [groans] I'm about to-

 **AU Leni:** Let every drop out in me, Linky!

[Lincoln does so, and AU Leni kisses Lincoln to keep themselves from moaning too loudly. Lincoln pulls out from her and lies down, trying to sleep.]

 **AU Lori:** [shakes LIncoln awake] Not so fast, lil' bro. You still have 9 sisses to go.

[He groans in response. Cut to a long montage of Lincoln pounding into the other AUS's, like he did for AU Leni. Then, all of them group up together as AU Lynn strokes Lincoln. Then, he ejaculates large loads of sperm onto all of them, covering their bodies and falls backward in exhaustion.]

 **AU Lana:** [licks up some cum on her fingers] Not too shabby if I do say so myself, lil' bro.

 **AU Luan:** I'd say he's gonna be a real keeper.

 **AU Luna:** Speaking of which... [thinks] Yeah, let's keep him.

 **AU Lisa:** Well, there's a problem with that. You see, there might be a hole in the space-time continuum _so_ big, you could drive Lynn's ego straight through it.

 **AU Lynn:** [convincingly] Well, now that you mention it... [slaps AU Lisa's left tit] My ego's not _that_ big!

 **AU Lisa:** [groans in pain; holds her left boob] I'm getting payback when we return to our original dwelling. You know what, forget it. Have the entire multiverse collapse in on itself, for all I care. But I will _not_ be held responsible for it. [takes out the remote from her pile of clothes and opens up a portal]

 **AU Lynn:** [grabs Lincoln and carries him over her shoulder] Come on, lil' bro. Let's go home.

[The AUS's and a severely tired LIncoln walk into the portal, taking them back to their alternate reality, where they could experience days like tonight over and over, much to the AUS' hearts' content.]

 **THE END**


End file.
